


the secks that ive posted on tumblr

by minecrafters



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, a lot of sex of different kinds, along w my other work, its just........sex, will add on tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecrafters/pseuds/minecrafters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stuff that ive written on my nsfw blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. they fuck on a car

“Get up on the hood of the car so everyone can see.” Caddy growled, groping Ian’s ass through the thin material of his boxer briefs. Ian gasped as James pushed him up against the hood of the car, biting along his collarbone.

“Why don’t you make me, big boy?”

Ian stared down at James, grinding his covered cock into the denim of Caddy’s pants. Smirking as he watched the bad boy persona break when James gave a breathy moan. Caddy scratched at the other man’s hips, roughly pushing him farther up the hood of the silver car.

James tugged down the black boxer briefs Ian was wearing, freeing his cock. Ian bit his lip as Caddy growled, trailing wet sloppy kisses down his torso to his dick. Spreading his legs wide as possible, Ian whined as Caddy licked a long stripe up the base of his cock, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue.


	2. ian is so mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cum denial i guess ?

Caddy squealed as Ian ground his hips up, thrusting his member deeper into the younger man. James’ thighs shook as Ian scratched his nails down from his torso to grip his hips. Caddy squirmed as he adjusted himself, fully sitting on Ian’s cock. “I-Ian…” Caddy bit his bottom lip as he watched his partner slip a cock ring on him. Ian squeezed the base of James’ cock, making a shaky moan escape him.

Ian gripped Caddy’s ass, digging his nails into it. James groaned as Ian spread his ass cheeks apart, thrusting his dick into his tight hole. “F-Fuck! Oh– Ian, please–” he was so close. He whined pathetically as the cock ring stopped his member from leaking.

Ian chuckled as he slapped his partner’s ass, his voice husky and dripping with lust, “Please what, James?” Caddy gasped as Ian fucked him deeper, faster. He whimpered, face aflame. “Please, please, let me cum!” a weak moaned followed as Ian thrusted into him rougher.


	3. peanut butter and dic jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pokemon go is great for public sex

Austin quickly trotted up to the dingy looking kiddie slide, iPhone ready in his hand. Him and Jared have been playing Pokemon GO for the past 4 hours, roaming around the town decked out in their merch. The trail of Pokemon spawns were ultimately disappointing, ranging from little to nothing and a couple of Rattatas every now and again. Once the sun finally set, they were going to call it quits till PBG’s phone buzzed alarmingly.

Jared trailed behind his friend, both now facing a rather old and rusty looking play set. Austin laughed excitedly as he started to furiously tapping at his screen.

“Oh, Dude! There’s a Clefairy! Right here!” PBG snapped his head towards Jared, elbowing him in his side. “Don’t you want to try and catch something? Get your phone out.” Jared looked at him unimpressed, running his hand through his hair stressfully.

“My phone is dead. It literally died like 15 minutes ago. We were about to leave.”

Jared huffed as he leaned his head against Austin’s shoulder. watching him fail to catch the Clefairy for the 5th time, a wicked idea popped into his head.

Jared started nuzzling into his neck. Other than a shiver, it went unnoticed. He kissed Austin’s neck more, leaving little suckles and nips here and again. This time, PBG emitted a strangled noise. Almost dropping his phone from surprise when Jared bit him. Hard.

“W-what are you doing?! We’re in public– f-fuck, oh…” Austin felt his face flush when Jared started to slowly trace his growing bulge with his slender hand. A throaty chuckle came from the other man.

“Don’t worry. We’re just guys being dudes, you know? Besides,” Jared leaned closer to Austin’s, whispering hotly into his ear. “Is a playground at night a totally inappropriate place to fool around?”


	4. luke is a bad kitty :3c...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help

Luke mewled as Ian fisted his cock, the cat ears that he was wearing slipping off of his head. Ian nibbled and sucked on the olders man neck, pink and purple marks littering his skin. Shaky moans became louder as Luke was reaching his end, a tight squeeze to the base of his cock stopped him from cumming. He groaned as Ian pulled away.

A pathetic whimper escaped from him as Ian inserted a single digit into him. “Do you want it Luke?” He added another finger, stretching him further. Luke nodded slightly, following it with a loud moan as his cock started leaking. Ian bit the others earlobe as he prepped him with two fingers, reaching to squeeze his cock again.

“That’s not an answer, Luke. Do you want it? Do you want to be a good kitty and be able to cum for me?” Luke squirmed as his face flushed, the blush reaching down to his chest. He moaned weakly as he croaked out, “Y-yes! Ian, fuck. Yes. Please”

Ian chuckled, scissoring his fingers a little more before pulling out carefully. “Good kitty,” he reached for the soft, white, cat tailed buttplug and started to tease Luke’s wanting hole with it “But not yet.”


	5. bham phone fuck

Jeff groaned as Ian tugged on his hair. Pounding his cock into Jeff, the desk rattled with Ian’s erratic movements. Jeff panted as he struggled to stay propped up on his elbows, thighs shaking as the other man clawed at his hips.

A piercing chime interrupted the sound of moans. Jeff grunted as he tried to ignore his phone’s ringtone, face flushed more from embarrassment than pleasure. Ian chuckled as he thrusted his cock deeper into his boyfriend. He growled into Jeff’s ear, “Answer the phone, I’ll keep fucking you.“ Jeff swallowed the lump in his throat, “I-Ian I can’t-” a sharp thrust interrupted Jeff’s dismissal. “Answer the phone, Jeff.” He exhaled heavily, his shaky hand reaching for his cellphone. Clearing his throat, he answered.

Jeff chuckled weakly, “Heeeyyy…Austin.” he inhaled sharply as Ian gripped his hips harder with his nails, pink crescents now littering his skin. The other man groaned, he can just sense Ian’s trademark smirk.


	6. this is shane/jirard what is the ship name

Shane’s muffed moans vibrated around Jirard’s cock. Sucking what he could and pumping the rest of Jirard’s cock with his fist. Jirard’s moans were quiet but reaching when Shane would try to take in more of his dick. Petting the English man’s head, Jirard encouraged Shane to take in more. Shane whined as he bobbed his head faster, the fingers in his hair just making him want to please Jirard even more.

Jirard took in the sinful sight in front of him. Shane deep throating and bobbing his head up and down his shaft as he looks up at him with blue eyes, clouded with lust. Shane whined again as Jirard tugged his head up so only his tip was in his mouth. The other man grabbed his cock and fisted it furiously, making Jirard get closer and closer to the edge.

Shane tongued at Jirard’s sensitive head, which did that for him. Thick cum filled Shane’s mouth to the brim, spilling from the sides of his mouth and down his chin. He pulled off Jirard’s dick, breathing heavily as he swallowed down his partner’s load.

Jirard smiled down at Shane, catching some of the cum dripping down his chin with his thumb, “You’re always the prettiest with my cum dripping off you.”


	7. yungjom HELL

Jimmy groaned as Luke gripped his thighs, light pink scratches littering is legs as he gets pushed up onto the table. Luke roughly grabbed his hips as their teeth clashed together in the rough kiss. He trailed his hands down from Jimmy’s hip to the frilly end of his skirt.

Luke tugged on the hem of the scantily clad clothing. Nibbling on his earlobe, Luke growled into the younger’s ear, voice husky and needy. “Lift up your skirt and show me that tight ass of yours.”

Jimmy breathed heavily out of his nose as Luke’s hot breath hit his ear. Thighs shaking, he moved so his ass stuck out. Jimmy tugged the skirt so it was above his stomach, pink frilly panties barely covering up his most sensitive areas. Luke groped Jimmy’s tight, plump ass, and smacked it. The younger’s breath hitched as Luke spanked his ass twice more.

Luke spread an ass cheek, and pulled the panties to one side to show jimmy’s tight pink hole. Licking his lips, Luke tongued at his opening. Jimmy’s cock leaked, staining the silky panties as he moaned out.


	8. shane holy fuck

Jon writhed and squealed as Shane fucked him with two fingers. Shane nibbled at Jon’s earlobe as he gripped the man’s soft thigh, thrusting the two digits in deeper. A deep throaty chuckle emitted from him as he heard Jon’s breath hitch at the action.

Shane added another finger, stretching Jon’s hole and making him pant. Breathy moans were escaping from Jon, he was so close. Shane laughed quietly as he noticed how loud his partner’s whines were. “Careful, I’ll have to gag you if you don’t keep it down,” he whispered into Jon’s ear. “…or do you want someone to hear?”

Jon’s moans hitched again as he tried to hide his excitement from that. His cock leaked as Shane continued talking with his monotone, husky voice.

“You want that don’t you? Have people hear you scream my name, as i fuck you. With my fingers,” Shane thrusted his three fingers against his prostate. “or maybe my cock. Do you want me to fuck you with my cock, and make you shout so loud people can hear you next door? Do you, Jon?”


	9. brutaltown more like brutalFUCK

Ian’s body slammed up against the wall, a grunt from him was silenced as Luke smashed his lips against his. Tongues and teeth clashing, Ian wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck for support as the older man held him up by his ass. Breaking apart for air, they made their way to the bedroom.

Luke fumbled with the door as he tried to not drop his boyfriend. Aggressively pushing them through the now open door, he pushes Ian onto their soft bed. Trailing his kisses down to the other man’s neck, Luke claws at his jeans. Ian chuckles shakily as he reaches down to unbutton and unzip his pants.

Luke bit and sucked on the sensitive skin on Ian’s neck as he tugged his pants down, along with his briefs. Trailing down and biting at his hips, Luke left bruises and tender bite marks as Ian writhed at the attention.

“Y-you’re a bit rough today, aren’t you?” Ian looked down at Luke and bit his lip. The scene before him was incredibly sinful, Luke rubbing his thighs as he kissed closer and closer to the desired location. A smirk crossed his lips.

“Don’t talk,” Luke sat up and grabbed the insides of Ian’s knees, and pushed them up to his chest. “Just spread your legs.”


End file.
